1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a solenoid valve assembly for controlling gas supply and in particular to one for controlling gas supply to a main burner and an auxiliary burner.
2. Description of the Invention
It has been found that the conventional gas burner is ignited by depressing and holding a button until the thermocouple in the gas burner generates a steady current to the control board. However, the operation for igniting the gas burner requires the user to hold the button for a certain period of time thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Hence, it is proposed to use a battery to ignite the gas burner in order to eliminate this drawback, but the service life of the battery is limited and will not be able to ignite the gas burner in case the battery is flat.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for controlling gas supply to gas burners which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.